Bandanas have been used for centuries as a means for protection against the elements. Farmers have used bandanas to cover the head so as to prevent sunstroke. Women in particular have used bandanas as a decorative covering for the head as well as a protection against the wind and cold when used to cover the ears. Cowboys have used the bandana as a face covering to protect against gusts raised by wind or machinery. Bandanas have also been used to absorb sweat on the face and body when working. Bandanas also are used as handkerchiefs.
Wingfield U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,559, Bezanis U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,127, and DeVinzio U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,776 all relate to bandana headwear, but are not designed specifically as a head protective device incorporating a sweatband bandana.
Verhoeven U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,664 discloses a sweatband inside the front of a visor cap.
Harbison U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,343 shows the idea of having flaps which can be lowered and tied at the back of the head to maintain the cap on against windy conditions.
Shoemaker Design Pat. No. 366,352 and Durodola Design Pat. No. 380,887 show ties on the rear of the cap for securing the cap to the head.
Crewe U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,327 shows a protective panel which may be concealed within the cap and lowered for protection against the elements.
Mertins U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,525 provides a protective device which also may be removed from inside the cap to cover the back of the neck under adverse weather conditions.